Some One to Love
by metalmouth
Summary: Monica and Richard get a divorce and Monica meets Chandler. I'm not good with summerys. its CM so please rr its my first fic! Final Chapter up!
1. chapter one

Chapter one  
  
Summery: Monica knows Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross. When she was dating Richard she got pregnant so they got married. The gang doesn't know Chandler or Joey yet. Phoebe moved to Virginia a couple months ago with husband Mike. This would probably be set in season nine or ten because Monica dated Richard in the second season and in my story her son, Alex is seven. You do the math.  
  
Monica checked her watch. Eleven o'clock. He was late again. It was the fourth night in a row. Lately he was almost always late. The only things he cared about now a day was work and money.  
  
Monica got up and walked down the hall to her daughter's room. Allie was peacefully sleeping hugging her teddy bear close to her. Monica smiled. She couldn't believe Allie was already five. It seemed like just yesterday that Allie was born.  
  
She quietly left the room and headed to her seven year old son's room. Alex had his covers thrown off his bed. He was always a fitful sleeper. Monica tucked him back in and kissed his gently.  
  
The kids looked almost nothing like their father. Both had Monica's dark hair and bright blue eyes. Alex had Richard's nose and Allie had her father's smile, but everything else was Monica's.  
  
Monica gave up waiting for Richard to come home and climbed into bed. She soon fell asleep being tired from her hard day. She was awoken a few hours later to Richard kissing her neck.  
  
"Not now Richard, I'm really tired." Monica said rolling over.  
  
"You never want to have sex anymore." Richard complained.  
  
"Maybe I would if you would get here before I fell asleep!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"I needed to work late! I really want to get this promotion and that means I have to work extra hard!" Richard replied trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake up the kids.  
  
"You always work late! Ever since you got this new job! Nothing matters to you any more except this job!" Monica yelled. She was so tired of Richard coming home late and expecting her to be forgiving and nice and understand. She did understand, but she wanted him to be there for his family. "The kids never see you anymore! They miss their dad. I miss you!"  
  
"Well, Monica, my job is important to me, okay?"  
  
"I know. I just thought you cared more about your family than your stupid job."  
  
"My family is important to me. And I love you guys, but you have to remember that I never wanted to start a family with you. When you got pregnant was a total shock, Monica. I never wanted any more kids."  
  
"Fine than don't have anymore. Get out of this house! I never want to see you again! I want a divorce!" Monica couldn't take hearing him say that about her kids. She couldn't take the waiting up all night for him to get home. She couldn't take the worrying that something awful had happened to him and that was why he wasn't home yet. She just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What? Monica." His voice softened.  
  
"No, No! I don't want to hear it!" She screamed. "Get out!"  
  
"Okay." Richard said and with that he left.  
  
Monica broke down crying. She didn't notice her bedroom door open and two small figures enter.  
  
"Mommy?" Allie asked. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Monica looked up and tried to stop crying. She didn't want to cry in front of her kids.  
  
"Where's dad?" Alex asked.  
  
"Dad's gone, sweetie." Monica answered quietly.  
  
"Will I ever see him again?" Allie asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I don't know." Allie started crying.  
  
"Doesn't he love us?" Allie asked.  
  
"Of course he does." Monica said pulling Allie on her lap. Alex sat down next to his mom and she put her arm around him. "He's just really busy and needs to leave. He still loves you and always will. Never forget that."  
  
"Okay," Allie said sleepily. Monica noticed that Alex was also starting to drift off.  
  
"It's time for you guys to get back to bed."  
  
"Can we sleep in here with you?" Alex asked and Allie nodded.  
  
"Sure." Monica said and they all climbed into bed. They were asleep almost instantly as the events of the day caught up with them.  
  
Monica dreamed a happy dream. She and Alex and Allie were in a different house with a lot of people. A man walked up and asked Monica to dance. She said yes and they danced the night away. In the dream Monica felt so comfortable with this man, but she didn't know who he was. His face was blurry. At the end of the dream the man leaned down and kissed her.  
  
TBC please review it's my first fic! Thanks for reading. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Here's a summery so the story isn't that confusing!  
  
Summery: Monica knows Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross. When she was dating Richard she got pregnant so they got married. The gang doesn't know Chandler or Joey yet. Phoebe moved to Virginia a couple months ago with husband Mike. This would probably be set in season nine or ten because Monica dated Richard in the second season and in my story her son, Alex is seven. You do the math. Oh and Rachel and Ross are dating. That's not really important, but I might have a little of them in this fic.  
  
"So you're getting a divorce?" Monica's best friend Rachel exclaimed the next day. "Aren't you even gonna try and work it out?"  
  
"Rach, I've tried to work it out! Believe me, but this wasn't our first fight about his job and him staying out late. We fight almost every night! We were starting to fight about really stupid stuff, too. Like two days ago we fought about what we were having for dinner! By the time the fight ended it was eight thirty and the kids were starving! We ended up eating at a McDonalds!"  
  
Rachel and Monica were at Monica's old apartment, now all Rachel and Ross' since Monica and Richard had moved into a house after they had married. They were sitting on the couch having lunch. They usually had lunch together on weekdays on their lunch breaks, while the kids were at school, but today was a teacher convention and they didn't have to go to school, so Ross was watching them while Monica talked to Rachel.  
  
"I can't believe that you are getting a divorce. Have you told Alex and Allie yet?"  
  
"Well, kinda. They know that they probably won't see Richard much anymore. The only regret I have is that they won't grow up with a father." Monica was close to tears now.  
  
"Don't cry over him, Mon. He's not worth it." Rachel said giving Monica a hug.  
  
"Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Monica asked. She really didn't feel like being alone.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I can't. Ross and I are going out to dinner tonight with an old friend of mine." Upon seeing Monica's face fall Rachel quickly added, "Or, if you don't mind, I could bring Ross and Chandler over to your place?"  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"Oh, sure. They can come. Is seven good?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yep. We'll be there."  
  
"Okay, I gotta go pick up the kids from Ross."  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
"Bye." Monica replied as she walked out of Rachel's apartment.  
  
*  
  
The doorbell rang ten minutes after seven. Alex ran to answer it, with Monica following closely behind. Allie was engrossed in a show on TV.  
  
Rachel, Ross, and another man, who Monica presumed to be Chandler, were at the door.  
  
"Uncle Ross, you have to come see my new dinosaur poster in my room!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. Alex loved dinosaurs just like Ross. Ross and Alex raced upstairs to Alex's room.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Mon." Rachel apologized. "Chandler and I got to reminiscing and lost track of the time. By the way, this is Chandler Bing. He used to live next door to me growing up. Chandler, this is my best friend, Monica."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Chandler said politely offering her his hand.  
  
"Likewise." Monica replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Auntie Rachel!" Allie yelled jumping up and down in front of her "Aunt".  
  
"Allie!" Rachel said picking her up.  
  
"Who's that?" Allie asked pointing to Chandler.  
  
"That's my friend Chandler. Chandler this is Allie, Monica's daughter. That little boy that Ross went upstairs with is Monica's son, Alex." Rachel finished the introductions.  
  
Ross and Alex came downstairs and everyone went into the dining room and waited for Monica to put the food out on the table.  
  
"Hey, Rach, do you think you can help me in here?" Monica asked from the kitchen door.  
  
"Sure." Rachel replied walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my god! Chandler is so cute!" Monica exclaimed once Rachel was in the kitchen and the door was shut.  
  
"You like Chandler?!" Rachel almost yelled.  
  
"Shhh, he'll hear you. I didn't say I liked him just that I thought he looked good. Besides, I'm in the middle of getting a divorce." Monica corrected in a hushed tone.  
  
"Well, he's really nice. He's more of a guy that your friends with, not one that you date. I think he's gay."  
  
"What? Really?" Monica asked disbelieving.  
  
"I don't know. I think."  
  
"Oh well, just my luck. All the guys I like are either gay or have girlfriends or wives." Monica jokingly complained as they grabbed the food and headed for the dining room.  
  
After dinner, Alex and Allie went upstairs to play. The adults sat around the living room making small talk.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here for a couple of days, Monica." Chandler said.  
  
"What?" Monica asked confused.  
  
"Oh, umm Mon, I kinda told Chandler that he could stay here for awhile because he doesn't have a place to stay and since you and Richard aren't living together anymore, I kinda figured you wouldn't mind." Rachel explained embarrassed that she forgot to ask Monica about it.  
  
"Why can't he stay with you and Ross?" Monica asked.  
  
"You know we're remodeling the spare room, and I don't want Chandler to stay on the couch."  
  
"Umm if you don't want me to stay here, I can always go to a hotel until I find a place of my own." Chandler said uncomfortably.  
  
"No, no. You can stay here. It's just that if I would have been told of this arrangement," She glared evilly at Rachel, "Then I would have fixed up the guest bedroom."  
  
"I'm sure it's fine." Chandler said politely.  
  
Ross checked his watch. "Rach, we really have to go. It's getting late."  
  
Chandler went out to get his stuff from Ross' car and Rachel and Ross left.  
  
"This is your room." Monica said showing Chandler the guest bedroom. The room was immaculately clean. The bed was perfectly made and there was freshly picked flowers on a small bedside table.  
  
Chandler didn't understand what Monica would have "fixed up" if she would have known he was staying.  
  
"I hope this is good enough. I would have gotten a chance to clean it if Rachel would have told me you were staying here." Monica said.  
  
"It's perfect." Chandler said giving Monica a weird look. Chandler didn't think the room could get any cleaner.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Chandler." Monica said heading out the door.  
  
"Night, Mon." Chandler replied shutting the door behind her.  
  
TBC please review! Thanks! 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Ugh school starts tomorrow! No more summer vacation! Boo hoo!  
  
"Come on Alex! You need to get ready for school!" Monica yelled upstairs the next morning. "Allie put your sandals on."  
  
"But I don't wanna go to daycare, Mommy." Allie complained. She went to pre-school three days a week and the other two she went to daycare. Alex was in first grade and had to go to school every day.  
  
Monica had to work every day except Thursday, which was her day off. She was a chef at some fancy restaurant.  
  
"Alex hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Monica yelled once again.  
  
A few minutes later, Alex came running downstairs dressed and ready.  
  
"Allie, we have to go!" Monica said.  
  
"I don't want to!" Allie yelled back and started to cry. "I hate day care. Everyone is mean to me there!"  
  
"I can watch her today." Chandler said as he appeared at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Oh my god, Chandler. I completely forgot you were here. I'm sorry if I woke you up with all my screaming." Monica apologized.  
  
"Can I stay here with Chandler? Please?" Allie asked. She already liked Chandler. He was funny.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind watching her?" Monica asked.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Okay. Bye sweetie. Have fun with Chandler." Monica said kissing Allie on the forehead.  
  
*  
  
When Monica got home from work she found Chandler and her kids watching TV in the living room.  
  
"Hey guys. Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Mommy!" Allie exclaimed running up and hugging her mom. "Me and Chandler went to the park today and got ice cream!"  
  
"That's great honey." Monica said hanging up her coat in the closet. "Any thing interesting happen at school, Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, Billy Austin got sick today and threw up and he had to go home early."  
  
"Aww, I hope he's okay." Monica said sympathetically.  
  
"I don't. He's mean!" Alex told his mom.  
  
Monica was about to tell him he shouldn't say that, but the phone interrupted her. She reached for it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Monica! Hi! How are you?" Monica's friend Phoebe exclaimed through the phone.  
  
"Phoebe! I'm good. How are you and Mike?"  
  
"Oh we're great. Umm, Rachel told us about you getting a divorce." Phoebe said slowly not wanting to upset her, but wanting to discus it.  
  
"Yeah, Richard was just never home. I don't think he loved me anymore so I filed for divorce." Monica explained.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you and the kids want to come out here for a visit. You could also use a break. I know it must be hard to watch those kids by yourself."  
  
"Yeah, it is, but I got Chandler to help me right now." Monica said smiling at Chandler.  
  
Chandler loved the way she smiled. It was like her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled happily. He really wanted to ask her out. He thought she was so beautiful. He also knew that a gorgeous woman like her would probably never go out with a guy like him.  
  
Chandler smiled back and Monica felt her heart skip a beat. She really liked Chandler. She just wished he wasn't gay. She turned away from him and finished talking to Phoebe, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy thinking about Chandler. Unknowingly she agreed to go to Virginia to visit Phoebe and Mike.  
  
*  
  
A couple of days later, Monica, Allie, and Alex were packed for Virginia. They were staying a week. Chandler had found a house for himself, but was staying in Monica's house until he could move in.  
  
"Bye Chandler," Allie and Alex said giving him a hug.  
  
"Bye guys." Chandler said hugging back. "Bye Monica." Chandler said giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Bye, um Chandler." Monica said awkwardly. She had never wanted that hug to end, but she knew it was wrong. He would never be attracted to her.  
  
They climbed into the car and drove off. They whole way there Monica thought about her feelings for Chandler. She knew she had to get over him. She knew she couldn't keep liking him.  
  
Two days later they were at Phoebe and Mikes house (A/N I have no idea how long it takes to get from New York to Virginia, so I'm guessing it would take about a day and a half plus stopping for restroom breaks and to eat about two days).  
  
They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Phoebe answered. "Monica! Allie, Alex! How are you guys?" She asked giving them all hugs. "I've missed you guys and the gang so much!"  
  
"We've missed you, too, Pheebs." Monica said hugging her again. It had been so long since she had seen Phoebe. Her hair was longer and she looked like she had gained a couple pounds, but still looked as stunning as ever.  
  
Mike and another man with black hair entered the room.  
  
"Mike!" Monica said hugging him.  
  
"Uncle Mike!" Alex and Allie yelled running over and giving him a hug.  
  
"Monica, this is my friend Joey Tribbiani. Joey this is Monica Geller. She's an old friend of ours." Mike introduced the two.  
  
"Hey, how you doin'?" Joey said shaking her hand. To Monica's surprise she found herself giggling. Joey was really attractive and she knew that going out with another guy would help her get over Chandler.  
  
TBC please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four  
  
The next day Joey and Mike were outside washing the car. Monica and Phoebe were talking in the kitchen.  
  
"So, what do you think of Joey?" Phoebe asked. She had been hoping Monica would like him and maybe go out with him to help her get over Richard.  
  
"He's hot!" Monica exclaimed blushing a little. She was attracted to Joey and hoped he liked her too. She knew that going out with him would definitely make her crush on Chandler go away.  
  
"You like him! Yes!" Phoebe said. "He's really nice, and strong, and plus he's good to look at. He's perfect for you!"  
  
"I just hope he asks me out."  
  
*  
  
Outside Joey and Mike had finished washing the car and were taking a break on the front porch swing. Next they would mow the lawn, water the plants, and trim some of the hedges on the bushes.  
  
"So, do you like Monica? I heard you use your pick-up line in there yesterday." Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, man, she's hot!" Joey exclaimed. "Plus I bet she's good in bed."  
  
"Joey!" Mike exclaimed then paused, "How do you know? Ahh, never mind! Are you gonna ask her out?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Joey replied.  
  
"When?" Mike asked.  
  
"Right now." Joey said as he got up and walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen and heard Monica and Phoebe laughing.  
  
"Hey, Phoebe, Monica." He said flashing Monica a smile. "Would you wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Aww, sorry Joey, I can't. You know Mike and I have dinner in on Tuesdays." Phoebe said thinking the question was directed at her.  
  
"Okay, Umm, Monica, What about you?" Joey said giving Phoebe a weird look.  
  
"Sure. If Phoebe wouldn't mind watching Alex and Allie for me?" Monica said looking pleadingly at Phoebe.  
  
"Of course I'll watch them." Phoebe said smiling.  
  
*  
  
The next night was Joey and Monica's date. Joey took Monica to a nice restaurant, not too fancy. Monica, being a chef, knew what she wanted right away, but Joey, who usually ate at deli's and fast-food restaurants, didn't know what to order.  
  
The waiter came and asked for their order. Monica was about to order, but was beat by Joey who asked for a few more minutes to look over the menu. He did that two more times. The waiter didn't look happy, Monica was starving, and Joey was embarrassed because he didn't know what to order. In the end Monica finally helped him pick out something, so they finally ate.  
  
Monica liked Joey, but more as a friend than as a boyfriend. He was really nice, but a little on the slow side.  
  
After dinner Joey asked Monica if she wanted to go for a walk in the park. Joey really liked Monica. She was hot, sexy, and smart. She was different from any other girl he had dated. That's what he liked.  
  
As they walked silently through the park, Monica's thoughts drifted to Chandler. She wanted to be with him so badly, but knew that that was pretty much impossible. She could never be with Chandler, but she really didn't want to be alone. Joey voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I really like you, Monica. I hope we can do this again sometime and I really hope that we can continue to see each other. I can come up to New York on weekends." Joey said hopefully. Before she could answer he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
'He's a good kisser' she thought. 'If I can't have Chandler, than I might as well have some one.'  
  
*  
  
Over the course of the week, Monica and Joey grew closer. Monica was really beginning to like him. She didn't think of Chandler as much anymore.  
  
Monica, Alex, and Allie were leaving for New York that day. Joey, Phoebe, and Mike said a tearful goodbye. Phoebe and Mike probably wouldn't see them for a while. Joey was going to come up next weekend for a visit. Allie and Alex liked Joey a lot, but both liked Chandler a little better.  
  
*  
  
When Monica, Alex, and Allie got back two days later, Chandler was outside waiting for them. Monica thought that she was over Chandler, but as soon as he smiled at her, her heart melted. She quickly reminded herself of Joey and climbed out of the car.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Chandler exclaimed giving Alex and Allie a hug. "Hey, Mon." Chandler said more shyly giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey Chandler." Monica replied.  
  
They went inside the house. Monica, Alex, and Allie headed upstairs to unpack immediately. After they were done, Alex and Allie decided they wanted to go swimming so they went over to the neighbors to ask if they could swim in their pool.  
  
The neighbors were an older couple. Their youngest son was away at college, so they had a pool with no one to swim in it. Some times they swam in it, other times they let the kids on the street swim.  
  
Monica and Chandler settled on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on. "Richard Burke was murdered yesterday by collegue who wanted Mr. Burke's job. This convict has escaped from our guards and is believed to be some where in the tri-state area. If you have any information on the where abouts of this man" The news announcer showed a picture, "Then please contact the police."  
  
Chandler shut off the TV and looked at Monica in shock. Monica was staring straight ahead.  
  
'Richard's dead? What are the kids going to do when they find out? I can't believe he's dead' Monica thought. She knew she still loved him a little, but swore to herself she wouldn't cry.  
  
To her and Chandler's surprise her lip started to quiver and she suddenly broke down in tears.  
  
TBC please review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it. Be brutally honest. I might cry a little but I can handle it! 


	5. chapter five

Chapter five  
  
Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica while she cried. She was getting his shirt soaked, but he didn't care. He just rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet." She said apologetically when she had stopped crying.  
  
"That's okay. It needed to be washed anyway." Chandler quipped. Monica smiled a little. "I'm sorry about your ex-husband." Chandler said more sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks." Monica said as more tears came to her eyes. Chandler just enveloped her in his embrace and held her for a while.  
  
*  
  
Joey came up every weekend from then on to be there for Monica. They had been together for a couple months now and Chandler was so jealous. Monica was pretty much over Richard and his death.  
  
One night Joey took Monica on a moonlit stroll through the park. They walked along in silence for a couple minutes until Joey stopped suddenly.  
  
"Monica, I have something I really need to say."  
  
"Okay," Monica said uneasy. She backed up until she was next to him again. He took her hand in his.  
  
"I think I love you." He said.  
  
Monica was shocked. He loved her. She knew she didn't love him. She liked him a lot, but love? She didn't know what to say. Fortunately she didn't have to say anything because before she could Joey leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Monica liked the feeling of being loved. She liked being cared for. She just wished that the person who was caring for her were Chandler.  
  
*  
  
It had been a month since Joey told her those three simple words and in that time her crush for Chandler had become almost unbearable. Every time she saw him she just wanted to kiss him.  
  
Unfortunately that wouldn't happen. She knew it never could, but that still didn't stop the feelings that rushed over her every time she saw him or their eyes locked when they were talking.  
  
Monica had gotten used to dating Joey and actually was liking it despite her feelings for Chandler. She liked being in a relationship and being secure. It was way better than being alone. Plus Joey loved her. Although she never said it back, he always told her it.  
  
That made her feel good. At least some one cared and loved her, she often thought. Deep down she knew she would never be satisfied until she loved him back or found some one who she loves and loves her just as much.  
  
*  
  
Chandler sat down on the ugly old couch of his favorite coffee shop. He was deep in thought drinking his coffee. He was thinking of Monica. He loved her. He knew it. He wanted to tell her so bad, but she was with Joey.  
  
Chandler wanted to hate Joey, but he couldn't. He really liked Joey. They were becoming really good friends.  
  
Chandler didn't even notice a pretty red haired woman sit down next to him. She cleared her throat. Chandler's head shot up.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
"No." He replied going back to drinking his coffee.  
  
"My name's Kelly, by the way." She said looking over at him. 'He is really cute' She thought. She really wanted to get to know him.  
  
Chandler realized how rude he was being, just totally ignoring this woman. He smiled back at her. "I'm Chandler."  
  
That was the beginning of a relationship for Chandler and Kelly. They immediately hit it off.  
  
Kelly helped take Chandler's mind off Monica. He didn't think about her as much anymore. Still, sometimes when he was alone in his bed at night he couldn't help but wonder about them.  
  
Monica hadn't met Kelly yet. Chandler had been dating her for about a month now. Chandler and Monica still hung out as much as they could. Chandler watched Allie and Alex whenever Monica had to work. They were still best friends.  
  
A week later Chandler had invited Monica and the kids over for dinner. Kelly would also be there it would be their first meeting. Kelly knew Monica would be there, but Monica still didn't know about Kelly.  
  
Kelly was already at Chandler's helping him cook. There was a knock at the door then the sound of the door opening and closing.  
  
"You know, Chandler, you really should keep your door locked. Any one could just." She stopped talking as she walked into the kitchen and saw an unfamiliar woman standing next to Chandler.  
  
"Chandler!" Alex and Allie yelled running up and giving him a hug.  
  
"Who's that?" Allie asked pointing at Kelly.  
  
"This is my friend Kelly." Chandler said looking at Monica for her reaction.  
  
"You mean like your girlfriend?" Allie asked smiling.  
  
"Maybe." Chandler replied smiling back. "Now go watch T.V. until dinner's done." He said giving her a push into the living room. She giggled then her and Alex ran into the living room.  
  
Monica hardly said a word all through dinner. If she did was to say something mean to Kelly or to yell at her kids.  
  
Kelly left soon after dinner, but Monica stayed a while longer. It was a tradition for Monica and Chandler to watch T.V. together after dinner. Alex and Allie would go upstairs and play in the playroom that Chandler had made for them.  
  
Chandler was sitting with his arm around Monica, how they often sat. She was laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So what did you think of Kelly?" Chandler asked. He felt her stiffen when he mentioned Kelly.  
  
"She was okay." Monica said. It was obvious to Chandler that she didn't like her.  
  
"Why don't you like her?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I do." She said lying.  
  
"No you don't and I want to know why." Chandler said getting angry. 'Why wouldn't she just tell why she didn't like Kelly' He thought.  
  
"I don't know why I don't like her." She said jumping up from the couch.  
  
"Maybe it's because I have feelings for you. Maybe it's because I have wanted to be your girlfriend since the first moment I saw you, but Rachel told me it would never happen. I don't know, maybe it's because I want you so bad sometimes that I cry at night because I thought I couldn't have you."  
  
She was abruptly interrupted by Chandler jumping up and pulling her to him. He leaned in quickly and kissed her passionately.  
  
TBC please review! Thanks for the reviews I got before. I'll try to continue sooner this time! Thanks! 


	6. chapter six

Chapter six  
  
Monica and Chandler continued to kiss for a while longer. It was no mystery that both were completely enjoying themselves. Chandler was running his fingers through her hair and she was gripping his shoulders tightly, as if holding onto him to support herself.  
  
Monica was finally the one to break the kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this. You have Kelly and I have Joey. Oh my god, Joey. I just cheated!" Monica said more to herself then to Chandler.  
  
Chandler didn't say anything. He was still dazed by that kiss.  
  
He finally spoke. "I can break up with Kelly. I like her more as a friend anyway. I want us to be together."  
  
"Well, I don't know if I can break up with Joey. He loves me, Chandler and I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"So what? Are you just going to be unhappy for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I don't know, Chandler. I think I'd better go." Monica said. She yelled upstairs for Allie and Alex and then left.  
  
*  
  
A week later Chandler broke up with Kelly. They had decided to stay friends, though. They really had a lot of fun together.  
  
Monica was still going out with Joey. They still had some fun, but mostly Monica was miserable. Allie and Alex missed Chandler. They complained that they never saw him anymore.  
  
Finally one day Monica had had enough. They were screaming and whining and she was so tired of it. She grabbed the phone and called Chandler.  
  
"Hello?" He sounded as miserable as she felt.  
  
"It's me, Monica." Monica said somewhat quietly.  
  
"Monica?" Chandler asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to take Allie and Alex over to your house today or something. They really miss you." What she wanted to say was that she really missed him.  
  
"Sure, I'll take them!" He said enthusiastically. That was the first time she realized how much he loved those kids.  
  
"Great. Do you want me to bring them over or do you want to come get them?"  
  
"I'll come get them."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Wait, Mon, thanks for letting me see them."  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Monica hung up the phone then yelled up to Alex and Allie to get ready. They were so excited to get to hang out with Chandler for the day.  
  
The phone rang, so Monica got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me."  
  
"Hey Rach."  
  
"Hey are you doin anything this week end?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Ross and I are having a party and wanted to know if you, Allie, and Alex wanted to come."  
  
"Sure we can."  
  
"Are you doing anything today?"  
  
"Nope." Monica replied.  
  
"Do you wanna go shopping for the party?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll come pick you up soon."  
  
"Okay, great. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Monica hung up as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey Chandler." She said a little shyly as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Chandler!" Alex and Allie yelled running up to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey, guys! Are you ready?"  
  
"Yep!" They replied.  
  
"Oh, Monica are you going to Rachel's party this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess I'll see you there then."  
  
He led Allie and Alex out to his car and drove off. Soon after he left Rachel pulled up ready to go shopping.  
  
Monica hopped into Rachel's car and they drove off to Bloomingdale's in search of dresses for the party.  
  
In the end Monica had picked out a low cut red dress with straps and Rachel had picked out a black strapless dress that was just above her knees.  
  
*  
  
Monica had gotten Allie and Alex all dressed up for Rachel's party. She had asked Joey to come and he had said yes. He was coming to pick them up.  
  
Monica's phone rang just after she had gotten the kids situated on the couch.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mon."  
  
"Hey Joey what's up?"  
  
"Umm, I don't think we should go out anymore."  
  
"What? Why?" Monica asked surprised. She had thought that Joey had loved her.  
  
"It's just that we used to have so much fun. We never have fun anymore. I just don't think I love you anymore."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I'll still take you to that party though. I just didn't want to lead you on in any way."  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll drive." Monica said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I have to go."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Monica ran upstairs tears streaming down her face. She collapsed on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
Allie and Alex entered their mom's room quietly.  
  
"Mommy?" Allie asked hesitantly. She hated to see her mommy cry.  
  
Monica looked up from her pillow.  
  
"What's wrong?" Allie asked.  
  
Monica didn't know what to say. How do you explain breaking up to a five year old?  
  
Monica wiped away her tears and sat up. "Nothing." She said smiling. "Now let's go to Auntie Rachel's party."  
  
"Yah!" Allie and Alex exclaimed.  
  
When they got to Rachel's party, Allie and Alex went upstairs to play with the other kids. There were a lot of people there. Rachel must have invited everyone she knew.  
  
Monica was standing in the doorway to the living room, watching the couples dance.  
  
She was watching so intently she didn't even notice Chandler approach her.  
  
"Hey, Mon." She jumped startled.  
  
"Hey, Chandler." Monica said turning to face him.  
  
He turned to wear she looking and saw the people dancing.  
  
"You, wanna dance?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Sure." Monica said unsurely.  
  
Chandler led Monica out to the middle of the living room and put his hands hesitantly on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulder. She was feeling pretty awkward.  
  
"Where's Joey?" Chandler asked trying to sound interested.  
  
Monica's face dropped and Chandler noticed. "He broke up with me tonight." She said, a tear escaping her eyes. She was trying real hard to keep them back.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. If I would have known I never would have said anything." Chandler said pulling her closer to him. He felt so sorry for her. He hated to see her cry or upset.  
  
"Thanks." Monica said sniffling. Chandler always made her feel better. She was so relaxed and comfortable when she was with him.  
  
"Monica," Chandler said waiting for her to look up at him. "I love you. I love you so much and I love Alex and Allie just as if they were my own. I want to be with you so bad it hurts. I love you."  
  
Monica was shocked. Chandler loved her. Chandler loved her! A smile spread across her face. She looked into Chandler's anxious, love filled eyes. "I love you, too."  
  
That was all Chandler needed to hear. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He loved kissing her. It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
They danced the rest of the night away. The party was almost over when Monica remembered the dream she had had the night Richard had left.  
  
She smiled contentedly. "It's my dream come true." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Hmm?" Chandler asked looking questioningly at her.  
  
"Nothing." She said then leaned up and kissed him lovingly on the lips.  
  
The end! Please review and tell how I did! Thanks! 


End file.
